


symbiosis

by dizzyondreams



Series: god tier emo au [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Mental Health Issues, Modern AU, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Friendship, Recreational Drug Use, connie and sasha want a threesome STAT but jean is too sadboi for them to initiate, connie is jean's drug dealer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyondreams/pseuds/dizzyondreams
Summary: A prequel tothe magpie's solo, in which Sasha and Connie are minorly majorly thirsty for the idea of Jean.Connie shrugged easily, a smile playing around his mouth. He couldn’t lie, Kirschtein was kinda hot in that sharp, cold way that he associated with upper class gay dudes. Too well dressed for comfort, a little wild around the eyes, straight laced and expensive and clean. “I wanna mess him up a little bit, that’s all.” He murmured, and Sasha’s goofy, stoned grin made him tip his head back and laugh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is WAY prior to the events of both the magpie's solo and a previous sasha/jean/connie fic i published in the series. i feel like the relationship between the three of them is kinda downplayed in the main fic, in favour of the erejean (like of course, it's the ONE) and i just wanted to look at it some more! i love them. i love their attraction to jean (connie&sasha as a collective, obviously) and how it kinda mixes with their genuine concern for him? anyways, this is porn and then feelings.

“That Kirschtein dude we went to school with texted me again.” Connie murmured, glancing down at his phone. Sasha, who had her head in his lap and a joint in her mouth, choked on an exhale as she laughed.

“Charge him thirty for a ten bag again, please.” She said, and grinned when Connie snorted.

“Nah, man.” He said, tapping out a quick reply. “I felt bad, it’s not his fault he’s some sheltered bougie asshole.”

“He can afford it.” She countered, movements slow as she levered herself upright. Her eyes were bloodshot, glazed, and Connie grinned at her until she leaned forward to give him a kiss. “Whereas we are broke as shit. He was wearing an honest to god Gucci jacket when he came here last, I checked while you two were smoking outside.”

“God, you’re so nosy.” He said affectionately, and Sasha shrugged one shoulder. 

She passed him the joint when she stood, crossing through to the kitchen in a swirl of all the various draping scarves and sweaters and cardigans she habitually wore. God, Connie loved her, he always will, but even looking at all that wool made him itchy. Trying to undress her in the heat of the moment was another thing entirely. Something always got stuck on a necklace or an earring, leaving Connie naked and hard and trying to distinguish his girlfriend from the lump of fabrics in front of him. 

“You want anything to eat?” She called through, and Connie could hear the rustling of packaging, the fridge opening and closing.

“I’m good.” He said, stretching out his legs in the space she’d left as he examined his phone. He was torn, really, on the whole Kirschtein thing. Like, the dude was a prick, way richer and whiter than Connie ever liked to associate himself with. But they’d gone to school together, Connie knew him pretty well. He knew he was hot, good at music, and basically _nuts_. The dude lost it on the regular, maybe once a month, like clockwork. Connie felt a little bad about being a dick to him when he was probably only hitting Connie up for weed because he was going through it.

“Move it.” Sasha said, nudging Connie’s foot with her knee. He brought his knees up to his chest, put them into her lap once she’d settled down, sandwich in hand. “So is he coming ‘round?”

“Yeah.” Connie said, slow, tapping out a reply. “I feel bad for the guy, really. He’s got no friends, Sash.”

“Heard from Annie that his parents moved back to Cambridge a month or so ago too.” Sasha mumbled, mouth full. “Kinda shitty, huh?”

“He lives in Chelsea.” Connie said, reaching to swipe some mustard off Sasha’s chin. “Can’t be too shitty.”

Sasha shrugged, bangles clattering as she brushed crumbs off her lap. “I’d rather live in this shithole with a family in the city and you, and friends, than in Chelsea on my own.”

Connie raised his eyebrows and tipped his head to the side, considering. “Fair.”

Sasha gave him a long look, and when he tried to offer her the joint she shook her head. “So what, you wanna be his friend?”

Connie tipped his chin onto his chest, pulled a face. “I mean, he’s a decent guy. Shit banter, but that can be fixed.”

Sasha’s mouth spread in a slow grin, and Connie laughed as she moved up the couch to press her hands to his cheeks. “You’re too nice.” She said, endeared, eyes crinkling at the corners. She pressed his face harder, squeezing his cheeks in, and dropped a kiss on his mouth. “God, you love strays.”

“I love you, don’t I?” He countered, feeling the corner of his mouth twitch up as Sasha finally let him go.

“I suppose so.” She said lightly, a grin tugging at her mouth as she turned around so she could lie against Connie’s chest. She was taller than him, had to scooch down a little so he didn’t get a faceful of her big hair. “When’s he dropping by?”

Connie extracted his arm from underneath Sasha and checked his phone. “Half hour, maybe.”

“You’re gonna smoke him up, and then what?” She said, pulling Connie’s hand onto her chest so she could trace her fingers over his knuckles. “Tryna make friends with that guy is like pulling teeth.”

“Good thing I’m charming as _shit_.” Connie said into her ear, grinning when Sasha laughed and flung a hand back to hit his shoulder.

“I see how it is.” She said knowingly, half twisting so she could level Connie with a smirk. “You’re into him.”

Connie shrugged easily, a smile playing around his mouth. He couldn’t lie, Kirschtein was kinda hot in that sharp, cold way that he associated with upper class gay dudes. Too well dressed for comfort, a little wild around the eyes, straight laced and expensive and clean. “I wanna mess him up a little bit, that’s all.” He murmured, and Sasha’s goofy, stoned grin made him tip his head back and laugh.

“Jesus!” Sasha cried, pushing him back against the couch with a hand to his sternum. “You’re a menace, this poor boy.”

“I’m not gonna make a move tonight!” Connie said, circling his hand around Sasha’s wrist and squeezing. “I’m classy like that.”

“Wow, a gentleman.” She breathed, mock impressed. Connie rolled his eyes, and with his free hand dragged her close by the nape of her neck. She tasted like pot and mustard when he kissed her, but it wasn’t too off-putting. Maybe that’s real love, he thought as Sasha pressed him further into the couch cushions, not caring if someone was kinda gross. 

“You taste like weed.” Sasha murmured, dragging her mouth over his jaw, his adam’s apple. Connie grinned at the ceiling, eyes half-closed as he watched Sasha bunch up the bottom of his t-shirt to kiss his stomach. “It’s not too gross.”

“I was just thinking the same thing.” He said, and Sasha’s stoned laugh against the skin of his hip tickled. He rolled his hips up idly, reaching down to twist his fingers in her hair. “Hey, you can’t suck me off if Kirschtein is getting here soon.”

“You’re quick to shoot off anyways.” She murmured, and grinned at Connie’s sound of disbelief. 

“I’m not and you know that.” 

“True.” She said, voice a little dreamy as he worked on the fly of Connie’s jeans. “Fuck me, I’m stoned.” She mumbled, pressing a hand against her face as she gave up. 

“You don’t have to.” Connie murmured, and Sasha rolled her eyes and got to work on his fly again.

“I want to.” She said firmly, and then paused to flick her gaze up at him. Her brown eyes were dark in the low light of the room, a smile tugging the corners of her mouth upwards. Affectionately, Connie curved his hand around her face, stroked his thumb over her cheek. She caught it between her teeth, eyes wicked. “This whole Kirschtein seduction thing you’re planning.” She said lightly, tugging down his zipper. “Open to one more?”

Connie let his head drop against the arm of the couch. “I’m _not_ seducing the guy.” He tilted his hips up with a groan when Sasha pressed her hand to the outline of his cock, already hardening up in his underwear. “If it _just so happens_ that he’d be into that, sure.” His voice turned pitchy as Sasha pulled his boxers down to just below his balls so she could get her hands on him. “I’d be into it but like, Sash, dude, the guy is lonely.”

“So do you want him to fuck _me_ , or do you want him to fuck _you?_.” Sasha asked, ignoring him. Understanding dawned, and when he raised his head to look at her, she was smirking up at him. Okay, sure, she was just trying to get him off. Connie wasn’t too stoned to realise that, of course not.

“Uh.” He said, eloquently. Sasha’s breath was warm on the head of his cock, and he desperately tried to work out which answer would get his cock in her mouth faster. “You?”

She made a pleased noise and licked over the head of his cock, delicate kitten licks. He tangled his hand in her thick dark hair again, affection blooming in his chest, stomach dropping with arousal. It was all a mess, he loved her so much it fucked him up sometimes.

“Tell me about it.” She murmured, like they had all the time in the world, like the subject of their dirty talk wasn’t about to walk through the door in like, ten minutes.

“Fuck, Sash.” Connie groaned, as she sucked the head of his cock into her mouth with no more preamble. The wet heat of her mouth was frying his brain a little, the weed scrambling him up further. “Want you to suck me off while he’s fucking you.”

She hummed around his length, taking him deeper until she swallowed around him and he gasped, letting his head drop back again. His thighs were shaking with the effort of not fucking up into her mouth like he wanted to, and the way her tongue was pressed to the underside of his cock while she swallowed around the head had him babbling. “I wanna suck your clit while he fucks you, want to see his cock inside you instead of mine. I want him to make you cum, and I want him to make me finish him off after being inside you.”

Sasha popped her mouth off his cock to give him a huge, amused grin, and Connie groaned and nudged her in the side with his foot. “C’mon, Sash.”

“Man, you have _really_ thought about this, huh?” She murmured, jerking him off idly as she gazed at him, eyes delighted.

“We had chem together.” Connie said miserably, tipping his hips up into the tight circle of Sasha’s fingers like it was going to be enough. “Always used to be leaning over his lab desk in front of me.”

Sasha mouth was open wide on a silent, delighted laugh. Connie grumbled, reaching down to take his cock in hand since she’d apparently lost interest. “ _Connie_ ,” She murmured, mock-scandalised, grinning wickedly. “I had no idea you wanted to have a threesome with Jean freaking _Kirschtein_.”

“He’s tall and he looks like he’d have a big cock.” Connie mumbled, jerking himself off quickly while Sasha laid there and looked at him. “God, way to finish what you started.”

Teasingly, Sasha pressed a finger to his hole, smirking when Connie’s hand stuttered on his cock as he groaned. “I guess he would have a big cock.” She said, a little dreamy, “I haven’t really thought about it.”

“Yeah, well.” Connie bit out, images of Jean fucking Sasha, fucking _him_ , running around his mind. “You started this.” He gasped, and when Sasha pressed a now spit slick finger harder against him, he came all over his fist and his stomach with a moan. He imagined coming in Jean’s smart mouth, all over his expensive clothes, and panted as he jerked himself through his orgasm. 

His phone chimed next to him, and Connie groaned as he pressed his face into the arm of the couch, slowing his hand on his cock as his orgasm ebbed. He shivered when Sasha pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and then the couch dipped as she got up. A second later, she tossed him some kitchen roll to clean up, and he glared sullenly at her as he wiped his cum off his stomach.

“Catch me _not_ going down on you later.” He grumbled, tucking his cock back into his pants as Sasha binned the tissues.

“I know you will, though.” She called, tone light, and he just pulled a face at his phone as he unlocked it. 

“Oh, fuck, Sash. Kirschtein’s been outside for like five minutes. Buzz him in, will you?”

“I’m pissing!” She called, voice echoing from the bathroom. Connie rolled his eyes and stood, tugging his t-shirt down as he ambled to the intercom.

“Come on up, dude.” He said, and propped the front door open so Jean didn’t have to knock. 

A few minutes later, Jean stuck his head in, looking vaguely dishevelled and like he hadn’t slept in a while. Connie felt a low pulse of heat go through him, feeling his face go hot as he remembered what he’d just _imagined_ while jerking off.

“Alright, mate?” He said, as Jean closed the door behind him and stood awkwardly in the centre of the room. “Make yourself comfy, man. The usual?” He half-stood, watching as Jean pulled his beanie off as he took a seat on the sofa. 

“Uh, nah, man.” Jean said, voice a little rough. Connie gave him a curious look. “You got any molly?” 

Connie grinned, “What, you going clubbing?”

The corner of Jean’s mouth lifted, chapped thin lips, and he shrugged. “Something like that.”

Connie shrugged and stood, trying desperately not to think about how Jean was sitting where he’d come not five minutes previously. “Yeah, I’ve got molly.” He said, “One minute.”

He met Sasha in the hall, drying off her hands on her jeans as she emerged from the bathroom. “He’s looking for molly.” He said, and she grinned.

“I’m gonna smoke him up.” She said, and Connie groaned as she brushed past him.

“Be nice.” He said, catching her by the elbow, and she shrugged.

“I’m always nice.”

They kept their stash in Sasha’s underwear drawer, and Connie shoved aside various bras and pants until he found what he was looking for. He lingered a minute, staring down at the baggie of white powder as he ran through what Sasha could possibly be trying to do. Surely she wasn’t actually gonna try and fuck Kirschtein tonight? Connie was genuine when he said he felt bad for the guy. He’d always had a lot of acquaintances in school, never any close friends, and he was looking rough as shit recently. No amount of expensive clothes and that bullshit could cover it up, and there was some part of Connie who felt mildly responsible for him now. Beyond what was the usual for the guy’s drug dealer, for sure.

He snagged his scales from the kitchen as he went by, and found Sasha sitting cross legged on the couch with Kirschtein, chatting like they’d known each other forever. Jean looked mildly uncomfortable, but took the joint she offered him with a glance in Connie’s direction.

“On the house, I guess.” He said, and settled in at Jean’s side. “How much?”

“Just a gram, dude.”

Connie listened to them talk as he weighed it out, thinking about how he’d never actually had a real conversation with the guy. He’d been booted down to their shitty college when he was seventeen, Sasha and Connie eighteen. Had mostly hung out with the band guys, but everyone kinda liked him. He was just kind of...weird. So obviously not meant for that college, those friendships. Even now, as Connie looked at him, he didn’t look quite right against the backdrop of his and Sasha’s run down flat. Too solid, maybe? Too clean cut, not quite right. Fuck, maybe Connie was just stoned. He tipped the gram into a baggie, held it out. Jean’s knuckles were bruised, he noticed when he took it. Fingernails bitten to the quick, ragged. He felt a pulse of protectiveness go through him. 

“You keep in contact with anyone from school?” Connie asked, pocketing the money Jean gave him and relaxing back into the couch. Jean snorted, tucking away from the baggie in some inner pocket of his expansive, heavy jacket. 

“Why would I?” He asked, flashing Connie a smile that was all straight white teeth. Sasha was watching the two of them, fingers playing with a Rizla, like she couldn’t decide whether to roll herself a joint or not. “Do you?”

Connie laughed and shook his head, “A couple, but only because I’m their dealer.”

Jean’s smile twisted into something self deprecating then, and he looked down at the joint in his hand. “I guess you make the good connections, huh?”

Connie shrugged, looking at Jean through half-lidded eyes. “Only the burnouts.” He said, and grinned when Jean and Sasha laughed.

“What does that make us, then?” Sasha asked, seemingly having made up her mind on whether to smoke or not, as she looked up at the two of them over the joint she was wetting with her tongue.

“Entrepreneurs.” Connie announced, and smiled at Jean as he laughed. “Hey man, how come we’ve never talked for real before?”

Jean gave him a sidelong look, expression considering. His eyes were already bloodshot, and Connie wondered how much of this friendliness was the drugs. “You’re my dealer, man. Not like I’m gonna rate you on Yelp for customer interaction.”

Connie stared at him. “Good thing I can’t rate my customers either, that’d be a solid one star for you, mate.” He shot back. Sasha was grinning at him, and Jean laughed, a surprised sound.

“You’d be surprised, I get pretty good ratings.” The way he looked at Connie, all amused and slow while taking a drag off his joint, made Connie’s mouth dry.

“Sure, from your mum, I bet.” He said, and Sasha rolled her eyes. 

“Nice one, Connie. You learn that from a twelve year old?”

Jean snorted. “Hah, no, nobody is getting good reviews from my mother unless they’re bringing six figures and a new Michael Kors handbag to the table.”

Internally, Connie grimaced. Okay, mummy issues, he could roll with that. “So what I’m getting from this is, uh, you aren’t bringing six figures to the table right now?”

Jean looked at him like he was trying to work out what he was saying. “Not quite.” He settled on, leaning forward to rest his joint in the ashtray so he could shrug out of his coat. He was wearing a thin t-shirt underneath, and Connie silently noted the finger shaped bruises on his upper arms. He felt suddenly bad for getting off to Jean now, but couldn’t quite place why.

“It’s six figures or bust, my guy.” Sasha said, exhaling a cloud of smoke in punctuation. “To hang with us, that is.”

“Hey,” Jean said, grinning around his joint as he took a hit. “I keep you guys in rent.”

Connie conjured up a smile, trying to keep his eyes from dragging back to the bruises on Jean’s arms. Self inflicted? From fighting? Or something else? The question nagged at him. “Yeah, your thirty quid a week really keeps this place running, Kirschtein.”

“Listen, bell me up when you give up on your morals and start selling coke, and then we’ll talk.” Jean said, voice tight as he held smoke in his chest. His grin was goofy, lopsided. Connie scoffed. 

“Never in a million years, you asshole.” Connie reached out for Sasha’s joint, needing a hit if he wanted to keep up with the rest of them. 

“You’d be so well off if you started selling it.” Jean said, settling back into the couch. So that’s all it took to get him comfortable around people, then. A joint, some banter. Huh. 

“Sure, we’d be making bare cash but,” Connie paused to exhale. “I fucking hate cokeheads, man.”

Jean made an amused noise, and Connie looked down at him as he thought. His t-shirt was loose on his lean frame, the hand on his stomach big and elegant. He played the violin, Connie remembered dimly. This tall, blond violinist, right on his own beat up sofa. Connie had to look away and take a hit to dispel any X rated thoughts. It was just...Connie wasn’t normally into guys like Jean. But there was something there, his sharp features, stony eyes. Connie couldn’t put a name to it.

“Hey, Jean,” Sasha piped up, “You kept at music?” 

Jean grinned, glancing at her and nudging his glasses up his long, straight nose as he did so. “Something like that.” He said, and at her questioning expression he elaborated, “I go to music school, now. Just started, actually.”

“Congrats.” She said, nudging his shoulder. “You’ve gotta be like, the only kid from our college in a good university.”

Jean shrugged easily, letting the compliment go. “If I hadn’t gotten kicked out of my private school I could’ve gone better, but it’s decent. Expulsion is a big black mark on your record, apparently.” He laughed, and brought his joint to his mouth, eyes heavy lidded. “I can’t complain, though.”

“There’s a band?” Connie asked. He played around at the bass sometimes, and Sasha played the sax pretty well. They’d been talking about doing some gigs around, looking for some other members. 

“Yeah,” Jean said, puffing on his joint to get it relit. “I got first chair the other week.”

“You’re killing it, dude.” Connie said, passing Sasha back her joint. “We were thinking about a band, weren’t we, Sash?”

Sasha nodded, joint between her teeth as she swept her hair up into a knot on top of her head. “Yeah, jazz.”

“Oh, nice.” Jean said, looking between the two of them. “You looking for anyone?”

“Piano or drums, I guess.” Connie said, shrugging apologetically. “Not a lot of space for violin in jazz.”

“Arguably untrue.” Jean said, mouth pulled up in a half smile. “But I play most things, if you’re really looking for pianist.” 

Connie shot an impressed look Sasha’s way, and she raised her eyebrows back. “That’d be sick, dude.”

“Cool.” Jean said, leaning forward to stub out the ends of his joint before rising with a groan. He swayed slightly, grinning down at them as he picked his jacket up. “Listen, I’ve gotta go - got people waiting on me, but I’ll hit you up about the band thing.”

Connie watched him shrug into his jacket, eyes bleary and unfocused. He almost asked if Jean should be walking around so stoned, but like, not his place, right? “I’ll hit you up, man.” He said, drawing his knees up as Jean stepped towards the door. “I know what you’re like.”

Jean shot him a puzzled look, hand on the doorknob. “No you don’t.” He said, lips twitching like it was funny. Connie pulled a face.

“Okay, okay, I get it.” He waved a hand in Jean’s direction. “Get outta here, I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks for the joint.” Jean threw over his shoulder, and then he was gone. The two of them sat in silence for a minute, and then Sasha snorted.

“What?” Connie asked, watching her get up to switch the TV on. “What’s so funny?”

“That guy is absurd.” She said, shaking her head. Connie made a non committal noise, and she passed him the joint as she sat back down. “Not in a bad way like, I can shoot the shit with him for sure but, God.” She waved her hands, like that somehow illustrated how absurd Jean was to her. 

“I just can’t believe I sat here and talked to him after what just happened.” Connie mumbled around the joint, leaning back against the arm of the sofa. Sasha grinned.

“Yeah, fucking great timing on his part.” She murmured, amused, and Connie groaned. “You still gonna go down on me?” Sasha tipped her head to the side, a smile playing around her mouth. Connie thought of Jean’s bloody knuckles, swallowed.

“What, after you didn’t finish what _you_ started?” He shot back, and looked away after Sasha laughed. 

Even later, when they’d curled up in bed, Sasha on her phone as she trailed her fingertips over his neck, Connie couldn’t stop thinking about Jean. There was something incredibly not _right_ about him, and Connie found it impossible to shake. He only managed to drift off to sleep after Sasha sent Jean a text about the band, faintly secure in the knowledge that he was going to try his hardest to be this asshole’s _friend_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feedback is always good :^)


End file.
